


Premeditated

by Frumpologist



Series: Bingo! Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, The Burrow, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Hermione spends a summer day at the Burrow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bingo! Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312466
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Premeditated

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for Hermione's Haven Bingo and satisfies square I-1: The Burrow.

Hermione had watched the Weasleys play quidditch for hours. Decked out in her very favorite swimming costume, the brightest pair of flip flops off the clearance rack at H&M, and sun tan oil that had long since deeper into her skin. Hours and hours spent under the blazing sun at The Burrow.

It was doing her head in.

Just once, she wanted those brilliant brown eyes to glance in her direction. She wanted to see the massive grin lighting up her freckled face. But, those eyes were chasing a quaffle as it zoomed toward the hoop. That grin was twisted into a menacing shout as they barked obscenities at speeding flash of ginger hair.

The score was one twenty to one hundred and there was no end in sight.

Hermione crossed her legs and leaned back in the yellowing, parched grass left uncovered by her towel. From the new angle, she could see a mess of black locks racing toward a snitch she couldn’t see.

The game ended with Harry capturing the snitch only inches from the ground. Several Weasleys cursed him with half amused, half disappointed jeers. But, rather than run to congratulate him  _ again _ for winning another Weasley Cup, Hermione stood and snatched her towel from the grass.

She tossed a look to those victory-filled, brown eyes, and stole off toward the small watering hole. Her knees had barely skimmed the surface when thin, freckled hands wrapped over her shoulders.

“Aw, Hermione,” Ginny whispered, a playful lilt coaxing a smile onto Hermione’s face. “Don’t be mad it ran longer than I said. That’s quidditch.”

Hermione spun around to face Ginny. There they were: those lips, sending a grin all the way up to her eyes. All her irritation melted away and she leaned in to plant a soft kiss against them.

“Swim with me?” Hermione dragged her fingers down Ginny’s arm and smiled when she shivered.

“No costume, I’m afraid.”

Hermione reached out for the hem of Ginny’s sweaty vest. “Mm, guess you’ll just have to go in your bra and knickers then.”

“This sounds premeditated,” Ginny said as she arched an eyebrow and lifted her shirt over her head.

“Perhaps.”

Hours later, as the sun began to set and their bodies glistened with murky water droplets, Hermione thought it was a plan well executed.


End file.
